Sprinklers
by NadiaBliss
Summary: Jeff and Annie have some fun in sprinklers after dark. Shameless fluff.


**I don't own Community, obviously, because if I did it would centre around Jeff and Annie and then it wouldn't be Community anymore.**

Just then the sprinklers in the park erupted from the ground unseen. Annie shrieked and Jeff inadvertently let out a yelp. Annie was laughing.

"How is this funny?" Jeff asked. "This shirt was two hundred dollars!"

Annie grinned mischievously and flung some of the misty water his way. He didn't look amused, though he didn't appear to be looking for an way out of the grassy area.

"My hair!" He said loudly,

"Why do you care?" Annie asked, hopping around in the sprinklers, twirling.

"Somebody could see!"

"There's nobody around!" she asked again, with her sweet, innocent grin.

"I'm around. You're around."

She then slapped a wet hand onto Jeff's head and ruffled it around his hair with a giggle as he wriggled away from her, glaring at her smile.

"Why do you care if I see you with wet hair, Jeff?" She made a face. "I don't care if you see me with my hair like this." Her hair was now wet and she ran her fingers through it, messing it up. She smiled at Jeff's raised eyebrows. "And my makeup running down my face. You shouldn't either!" She declared.

Jeff was still just looking at her skeptically, her hair and face dripping water in the moonlight and dim street lights, he needed to be distracted from how good she looked. "I wonder how many dogs have gone to the bathroom on in this grass."

"Come _on_!" She groaned, grabbing his wrist. "Be an airplane!" She stuck out her arms and ran around in a little circle.

He was staring at her in awe, shock and confusion. "Have you been drinking?" He asked with a grin,

"No." She laughed.

"Drugs?"

"No!" Then she came to a stop in front of him, her skin glistening. "Be an airplane." She said sternly. Jeff did nothing. Then Annie took his arms and forced them out into a T. She stepped backward moving him forward until they were running and she detached, becoming her own airplane.

They ran around together being airplanes for whatever reason – Annie didn't even know. It just felt like what she should be doing. So they did. Annie tried to be a helicopter until she got dizzy and fell over. Then Jeff flew over being a search and rescue airplane.

"I don't think those exist, Jeff." Annie said, sitting in the grass, the sprinklers arching above her.

"Fine. I'm a search and rescue helicopter."

.

They were standing by each other, both a little out of breath with the moon shining between the trees around them. "See? Wasn't that fun?"

Jeff smiled, looking down at her in confusion but he couldn't deny he was happy. It was fun. Then he kissed her. At first, he thought he ruined everything. They had become better friends as of late, and Annie had a boyfriend.

But when they pulled apart, and he saw her glossy eyes and wet skin and how she wasn't breaking away they kissed again. She kissed back. He got tingles, she got tingles. Annie felt Jeff's hand run through her hair, shivers ran through her body as she kissed him. Oh _god_ how much she enjoyed this.

"Hey!" Came a voice and they were suddenly illinated by a spotlight. It was a flashlight, it took them both a moment to realize that as they pulled away. "Get off the grass!" A police officer shouted at them.

Annie looked at Jeff, both dazed, and possibly catching a cold from the water. They walked over towards the officer who was eying them down.

"How old are you?" He asked.

They both looked indignant. "Twenty-two." They said simultaneously. The officer eyed them for a couple seconds then signed. He nodded his head toward the road.

"You can't be in the park after two am." He told them and they walked up the path towards the road where Jeff's lexus was parked.

They sloshed and dripped as they walked. "We almost got arrested!" Annie said with wide-eyed wonder.

"No we didn't."

"That was a _police officer_!" She grinned.

As they approached Jeff's car he stopped. "We are not getting in my car like this."

Annie put her hands on her hips. "You're going to walk home from here?"

He shrugged. "I'll be a workout."

She crossed her arms. "You're going to make _me_ walk home from here?"

Jeff stood there looking at her for a second, then walked over. He scooped her up in a surprisingly fluid and heart-fluttering way. "I'll carry you."

She didn't know quite what to do. He was carrying her like a baby in his arms, or like his arms were a forklift. "Jeff!"

"What? Now you won't have to walk."

"Yeah but it'll take so much longer."

"Take a nap." He shrugged as they crossed a street. She didn't realize how being a foot taller changed her perspective. She felt so high up.

"What if you get tired?"

He looked mock-offended and bounced her up and down. "This is nothing."

They walked for a few minutes. "Piggy back?" She said. Annie felt maybe a little too childish, or a little too romantic to be in his arms like this.

He sighed. "Fine. But only because I'm pretty sure anybody driving by can see your underwear."

.

As the stood in the front doorway of her building, and she was just about to put her key in, Annie said "You kissed me," her heart pounding from this bravery.

Jeff was silent. "You kissed me back." He looked at the floor. "You're the one with the boyfriend."

"Jeff!"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry." Then he looked right at her. "I have a thing for pilots."

She couldn't help but grin. Then silence. "Are we just going to forget about it like always?"

More heavy silence. Jeff didn't want to forget. He had fallen for her and it scared him. He wanted to do that every night and hold her hand and kiss her cheek. He wanted her. Then he nodded shamefully.


End file.
